Lost Through The Season's
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Five Drabbles about Gary being lost through the seasons. Written for a challenge. AU, OOC. Completed!
1. Summer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Indigo League Challenge. I have to write five drabbles about someone being lost with a 150 words maz limit, with a colour or two and about the four seasons. Also written for the One Million Word Comp.**

**Summer**

Sweat poured down off of his back as the summer sun shone down upon him. Gasping for breath Gary raised the half empty bottle of water up to his lips and took a long wonderful drink. After taking a few careful sips, he knew to treasure his precious water supply in the summer heat, Gary replaced the lid on his bottle and looked around him. All he could see was the bright green grass and the clear blue sky, no sign of human or Pokémon life, he came to one conclusion, he was completely lost. Not wanting to admit defeat Gary ignored the PokeNav in his pocket and pulled out an old map. Opening it up Gary let out a low groan when he easily found his location thanks to the notes he had written down during his travels. How had he managed to get here without a boat?

**Until the next drabble...**


	2. Autumn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Indigo League Challenge. I have to write five drabbles about someone being lost with a 150 words max limit, with a colour or two and about the four seasons. Also written for the One Million Word Comp.**

**Autumn**

The golden leaves crunched under his feet as Gary walked around in circles, the grey sky loomed over him with a warning of what was to come. A heavy sigh came from his lips as he looked down at the map in front of him, he had somehow managed to find a secret walkway that was not on the map and was now lost. Looking around for any signs that could give him a hint of the direction to go to retrace his steps Gary found none. The chilly wind blew through the forest causing the fallen leaves to move making the forest look like a different forest every time the wind blew. Realising that he would not find his way back to the main path anytime soon Gary adjusted his woolly scarf around his neck and began to look for shelter.

**Until the next drabble...**


	3. Winter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Indigo League Challenge. I have to write five drabbles about someone being lost with a 150 words max limit, with a colour or two and about the four seasons. Also written for the One Million Word Comp.**

**Winter**

His teeth chattered as the ice cold wind blew through his body, almost ignoring how many warm layers he wore, and turned his exposed checks a bright red. Hugging himself in an attempt to keep warm Gary refused to stop, he knew if he stopped he would be unable to continue and that could mean the death of him in just a cold climate.

'Why did I have to explore a mountain in the middle of winter for?' Gary thought to himself as he tried to ignore the painfully freezing sensation in his toes 'I should of learnt from the other times I got lost before and stayed put until t gets warmer.'

Doing his best to ignore the white flakes that dropped from the sky Gary slowly marched on looking for any signs of life. Next time he would wait until the warmer weather before getting lost.

**Until the next drabble...**


	4. Spring

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Indigo League Challenge. I have to write five drabbles about someone being lost with a 150 words maz limit, with a colour or two and about the four seasons. Also written for the One Million Word Comp.**

**Spring**

The warm yet gentle spring breeze calmly blew past Gary as he looked around with a small smile on his face. With peaceful eyes he sat quietly away from the wild Pokémon yet close enough to watch the adult's bringing their young children out to play in the perfect spring morning while younger Pokémon bashfully courted each other.

'Spring is a good time to get lost' Gary thought as he looked up into the tree full of green leaves and bug Pokémon 'There are so many new sights and sounds to explore during spring. Maybe I should just get lost during spring.'

As he sat down where he stood and made himself comfortable Gary watched as a group of Hoppip floated past him happily talking amongst themselves and a flock of Pidgey flew over Gary's head a soft smile came to his face, he liked getting lost in spring.

**Until the next drabble...**


	5. Season's Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Indigo League Challenge. I have to write five drabbles about someone being lost with a 150 words max limit, with a colour or two and about the four seasons. Also written for the One Million Word Comp.**

**Season's Past**

A playful smile appeared on Gary's face as he sat in the cafe watching trainers wandering about with lost with large maps in front of them. Memories of season's past came to his mind as Gary remembered all the times he had gotten lost but while he had gotten lost he had discovered the most amazing things. Gary had soon discovered that getting lost could be a good thing and the best time to do so was in the Spring.

'I wonder if I can return to that little clearing I found off route five last Spring' Gary thought as images of green leaves, blue skies and Pokémon came to his mind 'I should take some Grass type Pokémon food with me this time through.'

Lost in his thoughts Gary watched the new trainers get lost like he had done so long ago, and at times still got lost.

**End of Drabble Collection.**

**Until The Next Fic : )**


End file.
